Exhibition Fight
Log Title: Exhibition Fight Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Dust Devil, Soundwave, Takedown, Tap-Out Location: Valvolux Arena Date: April 15, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP, Dominicon TP Summary: For tonight's entertainment, Dust Devil and Tap-Out go up against the Double D duo, Delusion and Discretion. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 21:36:44 on Monday, 15 April 2019.' Tonight it's the Dominicon Takedown in the announcer's box, and she seems to be relishing the attention. "Femmes and gentlemechs, we welcome you to Valvolux's grand arena of sport! Tonight, we have a special exhibition bout - a pair of Autobot newcomers Dust Devil and Tap-Out, against the Dominicon duo of Delusion and Discretion!" The crowd cheers as gates open on either side of the circle, allowing the combatants on the field. Racks of weapons both medieval and modern are set out along the walls of the ring and the roof is open tonight, revealing the dark, starry sky. Dust Devil stretches and checks over his plating as the crowd does their beginning cheering. He grins good naturedly at Take-down, "Red Alert and Prowl put you up to asking me ta be yer partner didn't they? Cause....ya know they're gonna crush me right? Also..I think the crowd is hoping for them ta win." He smirks and dances around a little, trying to loosen up. "I've never really fought in somethin like this...any suggestions? Besides not letting them hit me?" Tap-Out steps out into the ring, immediately moving left and keeping his optics on his potential opponents. Reaching behind him, he draws a long spear from one of the weapons racks, twirling it in front of him and to the side. "Don't worry, Dusty," he grins. "This is going to be fun." Tap passes the spear from one hand to the other mid-twirl. He continues to move, putting some initial distance between himself and Dust Devil as he sizes up the competition. "Just watch me and don't let them flank you. Keep them distracted and I'll do the rest," he laughs good-naturedly. In the announcer's booth, the Dominicon Takedown continues to talk into the loudspeaker as the combatants move into position. "Dust Devil is a diversionary tactician for the Autobot army and specializes in the use of disruption techniques and energy forcefields. Tap-Out is a private bodyguard and has pledged to donate his winnings to Valvolux's rebuilding efforts when he, and I quote, 'pins my sisters to the floor.' We'll see about that, Tap-Out." Takedown sounds pleasantly amused. The crowd collectively leans forward in anticipation and bets are made on both the Autobots and the Dominicons. Delusion walks into the center of the sands, armor gleaming, the black shining like a beetle's carapace and the red looking liquid enough to flow from the edges. She walks lightly, perfectly balanced, and spreads her arms and turns to one side, greeting the crowd before she returns to look at the two waiting Autobots. She smirks, but there's a predatory gleam in her optics. Discretion doesn't takes a few steps into the Arena and pauses to scan the crowd and retieve the Electr-blaster from it's holster in her thigh. Her feet lift off the ground and she hovers up behind, and off to the side of her sister. The white of her armor reflecting the lights as her optics take in the pair of Autobots arrayed as her opponents for the evening. In the announcer's booth, the Dominicon Takedown continues, "Delusion is an investigator and skilled at rooting out liars and infiltrators who would harm our burgeoning community. Discretion oversees city communications and often represents Valvolux when we need to put our best boot forward. The two Dominicons are especially proficient at working together to bring down bigger foes -as we shall soon witness in the arena." Dust Devil nods and his systems hum a little louder. Unlike a battle, he has time to prepare for this. And there's an eagerness knowing that it's not to the death and that they can have some fun with it. He then straightens and gives a polite bow to both of the adversaries, "No matter who wins, it'll be fun testin the metal against awesome fighters like you!" And with that, the young mech is on the move and throws a pair of spin blades out in two directions, both acting like earthen boomerangs as they slice through the air and toward/around Delusion. "CATCH!" >> Dust Devil strikes Delusion with Spin Blades. << >> You are struck by Dust Devil's Spin Blades for 45 damage. << Tap-Out watches the Dominicons carefully as Delusion makes her showy entrance and Discretion rises into the air. As Dust Devil targets Delusion, Tap-Out runs towards and then slightly past the other sister. He veers off, heading instead for the wall - and bounds up one of the weapons racks, using it to gain height before the minibot launches himself at his opponent. He swings down with the spear, slamming it at Discretion's Electro-blaster, trying to drive it from her hand. >> Tap-Out strikes Discretion with Slam. << Delusion takes the strike from Dust Devil's blades on a forearm, letting them mar her pretty finish while her gaze tracks Tap-Out. As fast as he moves, Delusion is right behind him, skidding to the ground and throwing out a leg to knock the Autobot off balance and away. Nobody picks on her little sister! >> Delusion strikes Tap-Out with Sweep. << >> Tap-Out temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Discretion does indeed lose the blaster to the impressive his to her hand and arm. Instead of staying in place she goes even higher into the air over the arena. "Alright, if you don't want the smaller option to start let's go a bit larger..." She reaches behind her back and produces an unsual looking scoped rifle which she lifts to her optics. "I guess I get to give this a real, live fire test." She quivkly swings the weapon towards Dust Devil, as something within it begins to put off faint whine. The femme pulls the trigger; unleashing a bolt of electricity that -CRACKS- the air and sizzles towards Dust Devil. >> Discretion misses Dust Devil with Sniper Rifle . << Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'Oh, they're discussion plans via radio. Shall I cut that off?' (Radio) You transmit, "I don't know that it would make much of a difference." to Discretion. Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'True, and it does give us a bit of an advantage.' Dust Devil YIPES as the electricity arcs in his direction. Automatically his forcefield ignites, deflecting the worst of the attack while dust Devil himself spins. His hands retract and a rush of air seems to collect and throw a spiral of dust and debris in Discretion's direction. Thee fine grit possibly augmented by sone of Dust Devil's collected sands that he uses just for this occasion. >> Dust Devil misses Discretion with Blinding . << The crowd goes wild as the fight is joined. Takedown announces, "In a flashy opening attack, Dust Devil lashes out with spinning blades, striking our hometown hero Delusion! Tap-Out disarms Discretion, only to be taken down immediately by Delusion as she recovers from her attack and takes out Tap-Out from behind. Discretion debuts a nifty new sniper rifle, but even its lightning isn't fast enough to tag Dust Devil though his quickly-raises forcefield! Tap-Out disarms Discretion and lands lightly, smiling up at Dominicion communications officer - and completely losing track of Delusion, who sweeps him right onto his aft. Even though he's taken down publicly in front of a jeering audience, Tap-Out laughs. "Nice move!" he offers as a sincere compliment. "I should have been watching! Dusty and I could learn something from you guys about teamwork." Delusion lifts out of her slide and seems to skate over the sand as she shifts from behind Tap-Out to beside him. "Well, let's give you a chance," she quips, grabbing the Autobot's arm and swinging him around in a circle once before hammer throwing him in Dust Devil's direction! >> Tap-Out rams Dust Devil! << Discretion tucks the rifle back away as the Autobot's forcefield takes the brunt of the energy. Again she lifts higher into the Arena, transforming into her jet mode then diving back down towards the ground. More of that faint crackling can be heard as energy gathers at the leading edge of her wings, which she releases just before pulling up into a steep climb. >> Discretion misses Dust Devil with Electrical Shock . << "Dust Devil throws up one of his namesake sandstorms," Takedown announces, "But Discretion just rises above the attack. Delusion sweeps up Tap-Out, and .... ooh! Chucks him right into Dust Devil. THAT's gotta hurt! Discretion transforms and tries to add injury to insult, but misses the tangled Autobot mess, giving them astroseconds to recover." The crowd boo and cheer, getting into the conflict. All except a single Decepticon tankcon, who simply watches silently as if mentally taking notes. Dust Devil finds himself plowed by Tap-out and just barely able to roll somewhat free as Discretion comes back at him. He is able once again to protect himself with a forcefield but this time he strengthens it and forces it AT the inward Jet. "No fair usin my teammate against me..." Ow...stupid hard aft minibot.... >> Dust Devil strikes Discretion with Force Push . << Tap-Out rolls off Dust Devil with an apologetic, "Sorry, bud!" Bounding back to his feet, Tap-Out runs right at Delusion, veering off at the last moment slightly to her side. He quickly tucks his head under her near arm while reaching up across her chest with his near arm. He places his other arm against her back and then falls forward flat on his chest, trying to force Delusion back-first into the sand. "Hey, chica!" he yells. "Come on down!" >> Tap-Out strikes Delusion with Side Slam. << Delusion doesn't quite get out of reach and gets slammed to the ground on her back, right on her wings! But she knows how to fight in close quarters, and uses the opportunity to roll over the minibot and pin him face first into the dirt. >> Delusion strikes Tap-Out with Clinch. << >> Tap-Out temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << "Welcome to my parlor," Delusion purrs into his audial. Discretion gets to the top of her climb and allows herself to stall out. The jet rolls and tips backwards, engines firing back up as she dives back into the arena proper, aiming towards the edge of the combat field. She pulls up sharply and transforms. Aiming towards Delusion; more precisely the 'Bot she has pinned to the ground, feet first. Trying to thread the eye of the needle... >> Discretion strikes Tap-Out with Speed-Kick. << "And... Dust Devil uses, what - the Force? Most likely a forcefield attack against Discretion as Tap-Out slams Delusion into the ground," Takedown describes excitedly, sounding like she's getting into the fight herself. "But ooh - he's met his match as Delusion plants his face in the dirt and makes him eat his earlier boast - as well as a mouthful of silica sand." The crowd cheers as the Autobot gets his just desserts. "And Discretion piles it on, making a mighty kick seemingly from orbit! And it looks like the Autobot is down!" Dust Devil sees the minibot getting hammered and okay he can't deny the very small part of him that is enjoying that. He still has issues with the mechs. But he's got to do something to help his teammate. So he turns to Discretion and focuses on her. His turbines whirl menacingly and then he starts a counter spin with the other turbine which causes his blades to cause an awful grating noise that he focuses on Discretion. >> Dust Devil misses Discretion with Sonic Blast . << Soundwave would normall have a more discreet arrival, but today he comes in robot mode, alone. He stays on the outskirts of the arena, content to quietly watch th fights. Tap-Out slams Delusion to the ground - only to have her turnabout and faceplant him into the dirt. Tap-Out struggles, trying to break the clinch. But while he may be stronger, Delusion has positional advantage over him and he is, indeed, trapped in her parlor. He thinks she's letting him up as she moves slightly - but only to allow her sister to dive-kick him from above. Takedown announces he's down, but the tough mini-bot isn't quite out yet. As Dust Devil makes his grinding attack, Tap-Out twists around with a grin. He decides that two can tang, and it might be Delusion's turn to get pinned instead. >> Tap-Out strikes Delusion with Pin. << >> Delusion temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << The problem with minibots is really one of leverage. For all that Del's the bigger person, that mostly means that there's less to keep a grip on when they get squirrelly. With a light thud in the soft sand, Del finds herself under the surprisingly heavy Autobot for the moment, and she grins at him, optics bright. "Oh, dear, I seem to be stuck," she says. Discretion uses her momentum to spring off Tap-Out just before he gets up and roll towards her Electro-Blaster. Watching the dust behind her get kicked up by the focused blast of sound from Dust Devil. Grabbing her weapon so comes to her feet facing the 'Bot Sabateour, weapon leveled at him. "Now, now.. we can't have that." The blaser begins to crackle and just before she pulls the trigger she whirls about and fires at Tap-Out. >> Discretion strikes Tap-Out with Electricity-Surge . << >> Tap-Out temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << "Ugh!" Takedown complains as Dust Devil's grinding sound echoes across the arena. "What is that noise?" She frowns as Tap-Out uses the distraction to twist and pin Delusion to the ground. The quiet tankcon nods and glances up as Soundwave slips into the area. Meanwhile Discretion causes the crowd to freak out as she uses a fake-out to take out Tap-Out. "And Tap-Out is down again!" Takedown announces with partisan glee. Dust Devil acks as he isn't attacked but again they go after the 'poor' minibot. He smirks and now goes after Discretion aiming for her weapon...or whatever appendage might be most convenient with a cool purple energy sword. Or....somethin like that. The attack was definately called for....the fancy flip was just to show off. >> Dust Devil strikes Discretion with Light Sabre. << Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'You should move.' "You have some nice moves," Tap-Out says down at Delusion with a smile. "Do you concede?" He holds Delusion to the ground, waiting for her to, well, tap-out... when he gets hit with an electricity surge that splays him out across the Dominicon interrogator. Energy arcs between the edge of his optics and his mouth, and between the horns of his helmet and the ground. For the moment, at least, Tap-Out really IS out. Delusion pushes out from under the temporarily frozen minibot with a chuckle, then hand-springs back away from him and into the air, shaking off sand. "Not yet.. You've got a solid punch, but I've fielded better." She floats well clear. >> Delusion succeeds with her generic combat roll on Delusion. << Discretion turns and barely move so that glowing plama sword catches her back instead of her arm; she winces and looks over her shoulder at Dusty. "Try to keep up." She takes off running but after a few steps she leaps into the air and transforms into her jet mode again. Spiraling upwards into the sky before arcing downwards and opening a bay large enough to house a missile on her underside. It's only open for a nanoklik, but that's enough to launch the payload which locks onto Tap-Out; streaking unerringly towards him. Discretion takes a step forward then kicks off, flipping backwards as she unfolds into a Grumman X -29 experimental jet. >> Discretion strikes Tap-Out with Heat Seeking Missile . << Dust Devil glares as they hit Tapout yet again. Okay, he can't fly, but he can raise his arms and engage the little turrets on the side of each of his forearms. Optics focus and then he fires at the jet, trying to catch it, despite the speed. "I know it's fun ta hit on the minibot, but it's not very sportin is it?" Takedown reports, "Dust Devil does a fancy flip and strikes Discretion with a sword - but he should have focused more on the swordplay and less on showing off as Discretion pulls away and detonates Dust Devil's teammate in an impressive blast of fire!" >> Dust Devil misses Discretion with Plasma-Turrets . << Tap-Out is indeed blasted from above, and winds up at the bottom of a smoking crater. Clearly this time he must be down for the count, right? But no, as the smoke clears Tap-Out stands, climbing out of the crater and stumbling over to the weapons rack. He appears to sag, maybe to fall - but then suddenly wheels around, slashing a knife up and towards one of Discretion's air intakes. >> Tap-Out misses Discretion with Knife. << Delusion exchanges a quick glance with Discretion, then focuses on Dust Devil. "You wish to dance? Then let's dance." She descends in a blur, arms and legs flashing about the Autobot, some strikes real, some merely holograms in a bewildering display. And all of it merely to disorient her opponent for the disabling strike right to a vital joint. >> Delusion strikes Dust Devil with Takedown. << >> Dust Devil temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Discretion rolls and banks away from the hail of plasma coming from Dusty's Turrets. "No, it's just that he can take more punishment than you can..." Spinning she knocks the flung knife aside. As Delusion strikes the cocky Autobot her tone has a hint of smugness to it. "Besides, my sister can handle you." The X-29 circles back around, opening another bay on the underside to unleash another rocket towards the Mini-Bot. >> Discretion misses Tap-Out with Rocket. << Dust Devil is hit and oh...yeah that wasn't exactly nice. While he sorts the various error messages so he can figure how to get up and walk again, He lays in a crumpled heap still debating if playing with the girls was a good idea. "The Autobots try to rally," Takedown reports, as the crowd cheers. "But even their focused firepower falls flat as the feisty fighter is far faster!" Takedown smirks. "Delusion moves towards Dust Devil in a confusing counterattack, proving there's more than one way to divert attention. Meanwhile Discretion targets the mini-bot again, but this time the Autobot's on his feet, and leaps over the attack!" Soundwave continues to watch among the crowd, hoping to blend in. Delusion's counterattack is noted, as he records the fight, for future study. Tap-Out sees the attack coming. His focus seems to be on Discretion, but when the missile attack comes, Tap-Out leaps over it.... and ideally onto Delusion, taking a play from the Dominicons' playbook and responding to an attack by one opponent by targeting the other. With his leap he attempts to land horizontally across Delusion's torso to force her back to the ground and pin her long enough for Dust Devil to recover. >> Tap-Out strikes Delusion with Crossbody. << Delusion is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Delusion steps back to follow up on her attack on Dust Devil, and senses the movement behind her, but too late. She's caught by the flying minibot. Taller or not, good armor or not, she's still built on a lightweight flying frame that is little impediment to the solid body that slams her into the ground. Delusion lies still for a moment, feeling the ache of the beating she just took, and sighs with a smile. "I concede," she says, a twinge of regret for the end of the fight. Discretion watches as Tap-Out slams Delusion into the ground, past the limits of her systems. Quickly transforms into her robot mode with sniper rifle in hand she zeroes in on the prone form of Dust Devil as she pushes the weapon past it's safe charge level. The normal whine is replaced with audible cracks and pops as electricity dances over the barrel. Only when she's certain of the shot does she pull the trigger. The rifle erupts with a lance like beam of snaking, crackling electricity which leaves the distinct smell of ozone behind. The Grumman X-29 flips forward, unfolding into a slender white-armored Seeker femme, her wings folding down behind her. >> Discretion strikes Dust Devil with Sniper Rifle . << "Dust Devil is on the ropes, but - oh, Primus! Delusion is down!" Takedown looks and sounds ready to throw down her microphone and leap into the ring to defend her sister. She doesn't even comment on Discretion's powershot as her focus is on Delusion. Dust Devil is struck by Discretion and knocked for a loop. However some of the problem tags clear and he's able to see his attacker. He can't quite manage to stand but he can aim. Both arms raise again and this time he tries to take more careful aim. But there are alot of red flags trying to distract him. Ah well, nothing to do about that now. >> Dust Devil misses Discretion with Plasma . << Tap-Out slams and pins Delusion, holding her down until she concedes. As soon as she does, Tap lets her up. He starts to hold out his hand to help her, but then hears the whine of an overcharged sniper rifle. "Hey," he calls out in concern. "Careful with that! Someone could get hurt!" He sounds more concerned for Dust Devil than someone making a quip. With Discretion hovering out of range, Tap-Out is forced to pull one of the tires off his wrist and simply fling it at her, trying to knock her out of the sky. >> Tap-Out misses Discretion with Punch. << Delusion rolls over enough to watch, while enjoying her well earned pain. Discretion dodges, ducks, dips, dives, and... dodges the incoming bolt of plasma, and a tire? She knows better than to stay still for long and transforms again. She whells around to bring her autocannon to bear on Dust Devil. Hopeing to at least get him closer to conceding. Discretion takes a step forward then kicks off, flipping backwards as she unfolds into a Grumman X -29 experimental jet. >> Discretion misses Dust Devil with Ballistic . << Dust Devil transforms and sees what can be done to bring fight to a more even keel. Using the limited spacce to his advantage, he speeds around the edge of the arena until he's able to launch himself skyward at the offending femme. "Come on...." Takedown recovers her composure once she sees Delusion is OK. "Discretion knocks Dust Devil down with a crushing sniper attack, and the Autobots' return is... disappointing. Did Tap-Out just throw a tire at Discretion? This is getting ridiculous. Discretion shows she can fly circles around these fools, as the Autobots make a laughable attempt to press their attack." Chestplate expands forward as arms fold in, legs bend back connecting to the back and chestplate forming the hovercar. Fans cut on providing a cushion of air. >> Dust Devil strikes Discretion with Ram. << Tap-Out frowns as Discretion stays out of range of his attacks. He watches as Dust Devil presses his hovercar's flying abilities to the max and serves the Dominicon with a satisfying hit. Nodding in acknowledgement of Dust Devil's athletic feat, Tap-Out deploys a small holdout laser turret built into his forearm, and pew pew pews after the Dominicon communicator. >> Tap-Out misses Discretion with Laser . << GAME: Discretion FAILS a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. The last thing Deiscretion was expecting was for Dust Devil to attempt, and succeed, at ramming into her in mid-air. She agains transforms, this time hands empty. "I know when a fight isn't worth continuing. You can have this round, but the next time you come into the Arena we'll make sure the pairing is more even." "Dust Devil has transformed into some kind of hovercar, and is he going to...? Ooh! Oh, no! Getting some speed, he successfully gets airborne high enough to ram Discretion in midair!" Takedown winces. "Tap-Out's follow-through fails to connect, but it's looking rough for our heroes." She frowns as Discretion concedes. ' '"And that's it for tonight's fight!" Takedown announces. "We all still win, however, as Tap-Out has committed his half of his winnings to the fund to rebuild Valvolux! So, here's to all our fighters entertaining you tonight!" The crowd leaps to their feet and cheer - well, most of them, at least. The quiet tankcon slips out the back before the combatants even leave the field. Dust Devil lands roughly and bounces on the ground before turning to attack Discretion again and she yields. He looks exhausted as he transforms back. "More even? Ya gave me a run fer my money....pure luck ya didn't take me out quicker." He smiles at Tap out and moves to head somewhere where he can sit down and relax for a bit. The hood folds forward forming the chestplate with arms expanding out, tailend folds back with legs expanding downward. Tap-Out offers his hand in turn to both opposing combatants. "Good fight, both of you. Don't worry -- you weren't the first to underestimate me. I'm sure next time I'll be in for a bruising." He grins. "I gave away my winnings, but I should still have enough to buy each of you a drink." Whether his offer is accepted or not, he heads for the Golden Stopcock. Discretion floats down near the Autobots. "When this one," she points to Tap-Out, "puts a severe strain on my frame, servos, and causes internal alarms with one hit things are slightly lopsided. The only reason I kept in as long as I did was by getting away. Any closer and I would have been out of the fighting much earlier." Tap-Out gives Discretion an apologetic shrug as he heads for the bar. =) Delusion accepts the hand up. "As I said, I've been hit by harder, but I never underestimate minibots. Still, a good fight. I don't get nearly as many opportunities for friendly combat as I'd like." She leans on Discretion a bit, her frame a bit crooked at the moment. Discretion takes the offered hand. "I'm on duty, besides I should see this one back to the repair bay. Perhaps another time." Tap-Out says, "I'll hold you to that! Good night." Log session ending at 00:33:41 on Tuesday, 16 April 2019.